And Now All Is Black
by Ryla Dante
Summary: In the small town of Ferrier, Ohio, Sam and Dean discover a terror unlike any they have ever faced before. A demon that can not be killed. My first FF.
1. Chapter 1

"Eight ball, corner pocket."

Dean leaned over the chipped pool table at the Davy Allens' Inn. He licked his thin lips and stared down the ebony ball as Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The stick in Dean's hand had once belonged to their father, and had won him many a game against plenty of bad guys. The gold tip shown brightly in the fluorescent lighting.

"Yeah, and the Bengal's are gonna win the Super Bowl next year!" Sam scoffed.

"If you think you can psych me out, you are sadly mistaken Sammy."

Dean pulled the cue back. The tip smacked the over used cue ball with a loud crack. It sailed toward the black and white ball. Hitting the right edge slightly, the eight ball teetered into the tits. Once, twice, three times, then fell. Dean slammed a hand down on the wooden table.

"Well little brother, looks like you're paying for dinner after all."

"Twice in one day, I swear you are cheating."

Dean began to take the pool cue apart. "Oh unenlightened one, pool is a game of skill, of wisdom, of chance."

"Of bleeding your little brother dry of his hard earned money."

"That to." Dean flashed his award winning smile, and Sam punched him playfully in the shoulder.

**

* * *

__****It walks in the night, looking for a victim. A shell, nothing more. The eyes look, but never really see. It must pass on what is inside, a darkness, an evil so vial. A man stands by a doorway, unassuming. It spies this man, knowing it has found the perfect vessel to give its poison to. The man steps from the doorway, and stops as he sees the other. He drops the bottle from which he was drinking and screams.**

**_It moves toward the man, a smile on its face. The face, the face is normal, but the eyes say it all. They are black as coal, and empty. The man backs against the building, reaches for a weapon and finds a 2x4. He raises it above his head, and then drops it onto the other's. It drops with only one hit. _**

_**The man stands there with his eyes closed, thankful it is all over. Then a strange feeling comes over him. It is the feeling of something invading his body, something otherworldly. He hits his knees, and then the world goes black. **_

_**When he comes to, the street looks not as it had before. The colors are gone, and now all is black. The man now has an urge to kill, a strong urge. He sees a young prostitute walking in his direction. It begins tonight!**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"So what are ya buying me for dinner Kemosabe? It better not be any more of that, that stuff." 

Sam popped a tape into the deck of the Chevy. The psychedelic tunes of Pink Floyd began. "_Hello, is there anybody in there, just nod if you can hear me . . . "_

"Do you mean raw salmon and rice wrapped in kelp? That would be sushi. Besides, I am paying, so your opinion means squat."

Dean glared at Sam out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing. He turned up the music. The lyrics flowed through the car. "_I turned to look but it was gone, I cannot put my finger on . . . _" Dean nodded his head to the guitar solo. Syd Barrett was amazing.

They drove on without a word for a few minutes, when they saw an attractive little all night restaurant just up the road. Sam pointed at it, and Dean nodded. He pulled the Chevy into the almost empty parking lot. Only a few cars were around to fill the sparseness. A beat up red Toyota was directly to the left of them, and a blue Dodge Durango with Michigan plates, was three spaces down. The sign over the doors read: "_Open 24 hours. Serving Breakfast All Day!_"

Dean spotted the sign as he opened the car door. "This is my kind of place. I just hope they have a bathroom. Gotta drain the lizard." He smiled at his brother, who only gave him a look of disgust.

* * *

_**The man stayed in the shadows, not wanting to be seen until the last possible second. The hooker watched car after car pass by. It was nearly 1:30, and the prospects were dwindling down in this area of town. Staring at her watch again, she decided to give it up and head back to her apartment. Tomorrow night would be better, she thought.**_

_**The man knew that now was the time. He watched her come his way, swaying softly under the leather skirt she was wearing. It may have been a bright color, but to him it was black. He smiled as she came closer, close enough to smell the French perfume she had behind each ear. It invaded his senses, and the urge became so strong, he could no longer control it. **_

_**She had only stepped into the shadows of his hiding place, when his hands found her mouth. A scream was stifled. The hooker kicked and bit, making the man smile even more. This was what he needed, a fighter. He pushed her hard against the alley wall. When she caught sight of his 'eyes', fear turned to fight. She pushed at him, and he let her. A fire ran through him, an unearthly blaze. **_

_**A loud crack echoed through the alley as his head connected with the opposite wall. His eyes were no longer dark. The green they had once been were back. Life had now returned, but only for a split second. He slid to the filthy ground, all life gone.**_

_**Andie, this was her name, grabbed herself hard. She had never taken anyone's life before. To see something so dark and evil, she knew that she would not sleep that night. Turning from the alley, a tightness came over her. Her heart began to pound, and her stomach ached. A sudden pull from a force that was not there, sent her to her knees. **_

_**Only moments later she awoke, a darkness surrounding her. She felt a strange calm about her. As she stepped from the alley, she saw that the man had a pair of sunglasses in his jacket pocket. She picked them up and put them on. **_

_**A car pulled up, the first in two hours. Andie walked to it, glasses still on. The man noted this, but ignored it.**_

"_**Hey babe, you want to play tonight?" **_

_**The man nodded, and Andie climbed into the car. The night was still young.**_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sam sat at a red plastic booth, menu in hand. His brother had gone to the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago, and now he was worried. He knew that Dean liked to stare at the mirror forever, fixing that beautiful hairdo of his. Sometimes he was worse than a woman. Setting the menu down, he stood just as his brother emerged from the men's room. Dean's face was slightly wet. 

"What, no paper towels?"

Dean sat with a huff. "No, the stupid sink decided to become a Llama for a day."

Sam snickered. Dean sneered, but had no comment.

"Did you order yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you like a good little brother should." Sam linked his fingers under his chin and batted his eyes.

"Hmm, _now_ who's the smart ass?"

They eyed the menu for a while, then both ordered the breakfast special. Sam leaned back in the booth and sighed.

"You know it has been a while since we've had a case. I guess not all these little towns have secrets."

Dean sipped his coffee. "They're not all like Travis County, Texas you know."

The movie reference gave Sam a bit of a chill. When he was little, Dean had forced him to watch that movie, and to this day the sound of a chainsaw gets under his skin.

Sam thumbed his glass of milk. "I know, and thank God for that. Yet sometimes, and I hate to admit it, but I look forward to a little action."

Dean almost choked on his coffee. Setting it down before he spilled it, he raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"You **_WHAT_**? My baby brother, Mr. 4.0, never does a damn thing wrong, wants to be married before he turns thirty, white picked fence and all that crap. You look forward to this?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Sometimes you need to loosen up man."

Perhaps a little to loud, because a few people stared, "Excuse, but I would like Samuel Winchester back, pronto!"

Moments later the waitress brought their food. As they ate, Sam overheard a conversation from the counter. A cop was talking to the owner about the rise in deaths in town. The owner concurred. The cop said what was strange was that there was about three to four almost every night. This was over a fortnight. Adding them up came to about forty-nine. There were many suspects, but no real leads. The M.O. was always different, so it could not have been a serial killer. The owner shook his head.

Sam tapped Dean on the arm. "Did you hear that?"

Dean, a mouth full of eggs, answered him. "Hear whash?"

"Damn it Dean, do you have to be so disgusting?"

His brother swallowed the eggs. "Only if it irks you so much."

"As I was saying, did you hear what that cop said? There have been some unexplained deaths around here. 49 in two weeks. Sounds like it's right up our alley."

Dean wiped his mouth and took a sip from his coffee cup. "49? Is Romero casting again?"

Sam stood up, throwing his napkin at Dean. "That's it. Next time we get sushi."

_**

* * *

**__**The man lay on the bed, his pants unbuttoned. Andie was in the bathroom getting ready, or so he thought. She had the glasses off, and was staring at her reflection in the cracked hotel mirror. She pressed a hand against it, and a sliver caught her skin. A trickle of blood ran down the glass, as black as coal. Andie watched it in awe. **_

**_"Babe, ya coming out or what? I'm getting really anxious, if ya know what I mean." _**

**_He pulled at the crotch of his pants, then sat up. Looking at his right hand made him cringe. The tan line where his wedding ring usually sat, stared back at him like a warning beacon. The ring was now in his change pocket burning into his thigh. _**

_**Andie stepped from the bathroom. The thing inside her wanted out. This body was not acceptable either. It needed someone with something special. It just had not found it. Maybe this man was it. She opened her eyes, and the man almost had a coronary. **_

**_"Oh sh . . . " He was cut off when Andie jumped him. She scratched at him, laughing and smiling the entire time. He fought back, but she was very strong. Then, all the strength left her, and the man tossed her from on top of him. She fell forward, landing on the floor. Her head hit the leg of a dresser with a sound of a hammer hitting a coconut. _**

_**The man gave her only one look, and ran for the elevator, buttoning on the way. Slamming the down button, he began to sweat. Thoughts ran through his head of his wife and son. He was ruined.**_

_**The doors opened and he got on. Punching the button for the lobby, he waited. By the time the elevator emerged on the ground floor, he was a changed man. **_

_**The search would continue.**__**

* * *

**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dean stood. "Learn to take a joke Sammy. Anyway, you got our, um ID's with ya?"

Sam nodded. He picked up a small bag. "Which ones _this_ time? FBI, CIA, NYPD?"

The older brother shook his head. "The ones from the Cleveland Police Department."

Handing them over, Sam rolled his eyes. "This is the part I hate. The constant lying. Why do we have to keep doing this?"

"One day when you're old enough I'll tell you why, but right now we have a job to do!"

They walked up to the counter. The cop was just finishing his coffee. He handed his money to the man he had been talking to, then stood.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't see you standing there." His ID badge read Fowler.

Dean began to speak, but Sammy stopped him. "We don't mean to be rude, but we happened to overhear your conversation. Is it true what you said about the unusual number of deaths?"

Fowler sat again. "Yes actually. For a town so small it is a bit odd that so many people are dying in such a short amount of time. By the way, if I may ask, who are you?"

Dean began to talk again, but Sammy placed a hand over his mouth. "My name is Sam and this, unfortunately is my brother Dean." His shot a look at him. Sammy ignored it.

"We are just passing through, and happened upon your town. It's quite pleasant."

Fowler nodded. "Yes, well, it was until two weeks ago. Someone just started killing people at random for no damn good reason. Pardon my French."

Dean looked at his brother, then spoke. "Did you notice anything strange before these deaths? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Fowler thought about that a moment. His brows furrowed, and his eyes narrowed. Then he shook his head.

"You see the first death was my cousin Leonard, and he was a bit slow. I never knew him to have any enemies. Yet, they found him lying outside my aunt's home, a blow to the head, eyes wide open. There was one odd thing, when the coroner looked over all the bodies, he saw that their hearts were fried, and their stomach lining was almost eaten away. It was as if something was inside them, eating them."

A sour look crossed Sam's face. Then something made him grab Dean's arm hard.

"Are you okay son?" Fowler said gently. Sam nodded, then rushed to their table.

"I am sorry about him. He wasn't breast fed as a baby. Excuse me!"

Sam had already sat and was rummaging through their father's journal.Flipping through pages noisily, he muttered to himself something about a leaper or something to that effect. Dean joined him in the seat beside him.

"What the hell is that matter with you? Ever heard of manners?"

"This coming from a man who can belch the alphabet, backwards?" His brother said, not looking up from the book.

Suddenly he stopped at a crudely drawn picture of a being that looked like a cross between the creeper, and the creatures in 'Demon Knight.'

"Damn," Dean looked at it intently. "Now _that_ is fugly!"

"According to the information here, what we are dealing with is a body jumper. It goes from body to body, looking for something specific that it needs. Like the creeper in the movie 'Jeepers Creepers.' It will search for years until it finds it, and once it does, it _cannot_ be killed no matter how hard you try. It also says that if it is in a host, do not kill the body, for it will invade yours."

Dean flipped the pages, then slammed the book shut. "Well gee thanks dad, but how the hell do we kill the damn thing?"

"Maybe we don't. We just have to let it run its course."

"Are you out of your ever loving mind? This leaper, or whatever the hell it is, goes on forever killing innocent people while we sit idly by? I think not. I do not do idle, Clyde. I intend on killing this bastard one way or another."

Dean grabbed the book and headed out the front doors. Sammy picked up their bag, and followed. This was going to be one wild night.

* * *

**_David, realizing that Andie had given him more than he had bargained for, watched the two young men from the safety of the shadows. His eyes watched carefully as they got into their black Chevy. The younger one was arguing with the older one. The older one looked to be ignoring him. The older one opened the door and told the younger one to get in, or he would leave him, again. The younger one rolled his eyes, but finally got into the car. The car growled to life, then turned out of the restaurant lot._**

_**He stepped from beside the blue Durango. Stepping to the driver's side, he thrust his fist through the window, shattering it. Popping the lock and climbing inside, David started the vehicle. Following the Impala, a smile crossed his face. The being had found what it was looking for!

* * *

**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Flopping down on the double bed, Dean sighed heavily. It was almost 2:30 in the morning, and he hadn't slept for the last two days. Looking over at Sammy on the identical bed, he envied him. Just moments ago they were in an intense argument, and now he was passed out on his stomach, snoring loudly. Dean was just too tired to sleep. He tried closing his eyes, but kept seeing bodies being eaten away. Now he wished they hadn't talked to that cop.

He stood, realizing that sleep was not forthcoming. Grabbing his laptop from his bag, he thought that maybe a little surfing the web would do the trick. Fifteen minutes later, and he was still wide awake. He logged off and tossed it onto the bed in frustration.

Dean walked back and forth around the room, practically wearing a path in the green carpet. Finally he decided to get some fresh air. When he opened the door, a tall man, only an inch taller than he was, stepped in front of him.

"Um, hello. May I help you?" Dean politely asked the man.

The man stood there, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Dean stared at him, then tried to push past him. An unusually strong arm reached out and grabbed Dean's. He groaned under the pressure. He tried pulling his back, but the man only gripped tighter.

"Hey man, what's your problem?" Anger had now invaded Dean's voice.

The man lifted his head and opened his eyes. Dean's reaction was to be expected.

"Jesus Christ, he looks like a god damn deadite!"

David flung Dean into the ice machine with a loud **bang**. He groaned loudly. David made a move to kick at Dean, but he dodged it. David smiled. Dean stood and shook his head. Touching the back of his head, he felt a little bit of blood.

"Okay, get ready to die!"

Dean grabbed at David, and without realizing it, flung him into the same ice machine. David's head bounced off just as Dean's did, but with much more drastic results. David's face contorted, then his eyes were no longer black. Dean walked into the hotel. Sammy stirred.

"What's going on?" A bit groggy and disoriented.

"You can go back to bed. It's nothing."

Sam laid back down on the bed and turned toward the window. He was asleep again in moments.

Dean picked David up and drug him into the bathroom and placed him in the tub. He closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. He had made a huge mistake. Dean knew damn well not to kill that man, but it was a reflex. He sat on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. Yet, only seconds later, they opened. They were as black as a solar eclipse.


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, here is the much awaited next installment. Hope you like it. More to come! Enjoy! Plus, thank you for all the wonderful reviews thus far! They are greatly appreciated!_

**Chapter Six **

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and yawned. He had been asleep now for a good six hours, and he felt like it was time to get up. As he started to sit, a noise came from just outside the hotel room door. Sam looked at Dean, who was asleep on the other bed. He did not stir. 

Sam sat up and listened for the sound again. As if on cue, a loud bang erupted below the window beside Sam's bed. He jumped off the bed, breathing hard. Then he chided himself for being so foolish. It was probably just someone filling the ice machine. Dean moved only slightly, but he seemed oblivious to the sounds. Sam edged up to the window, the sheers blowing lightly with the night air. Sam slowly moved the drapery away, and waited.

Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder. He jumped at his brother's touch, and banged his head on the window pane. Rubbing the sore spot, he turned to Dean.

Sam almost screamed when he saw his brother's eyes. They were dark and not his own. Something _had_ happened last night. _What had Dean done_? Sam pushed back against the window, but could go no farther or else he would fall out.

"Dean, what did you do?" He looked at his brother in terror.

An evil smile crossed his brother's lips. Dean's hand curled into a fist, and connected with Sam's right cheek. The power of the blow knocked him to his knees. He could taste blood in his mouth.

"How does that taste?" A voice that was not Dean's passed through his lips.

Sam stood cautiously. A chill ran down his spine. Dean was no longer his brother, and if he had to kill him to save him, then . . .

"Dean, I know you're in there. You can fight this!" Sam grasped at straws, but prayed there was slim chance it would work.

Laughter echoed through the room. "Good try kid." Dean threw Sam across the room, his head slamming into a lamp, breaking it. Sam lay on the floor, bleeding from one ear. Dean walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar. Hoisting him into the air so he could see into Sam's eyes, he tossed him again, this time toward the bathroom door. Sam hit it square in the center. It splintered, a small piece embedding itself into Sam's arm.

"Had enough yet?" Dean laughed hard, the dark eyes growing even darker.

Then, Dean grabbed at his stomach. A low groan emanated from his throat. He lurched forward, and hit his knees, hard. Grabbing at the carpet, Dean threw his head back and bellowed.

Sam watched as Dean tugged at his chest and beat his stomach. He rushed to him, in hopes that the leaper might be dying. He grabbed Dean's shoulders, and he did not resist, but he was still fighting with himself.

"Dean, please if you can hear me . . . " Sam begged.

His brother fell onto the carpet in a heap, all struggling ceased. This gave Sammy an idea. Grabbing a single wooden chair by the door and some rope they always carried, he pulled his brother onto the chair. It was difficult, but he managed. Once he was tied up, Sammy sat back and watched.

Ten minutes of so later, his brother awoke. Yet it was not his brother. The leaper was still invading his body. Dean began to kick and fight against the restraints.

"You let me out of here you little piss ant. NOW!" It was angry, extremely angry.

"I am sorry Dean, but this is the only way. I just can't . . . " He trailed off.

Sammy knew that the only way to deal with this situation was to kill the host and let the jumper into himself, yet he could never kill his brother no matter how much he pissed him off. He just turned his back to his brother's fury, and pretended to ignore it.

Only a moment later, he heard a crack, and before he could turn around, Dean was on him. The rope that had bound his hands was around Sam's throat. He grabbed at it, trying to pull it away, to breathe. Dean only tugged tighter. Sam struggled, and as his world began to fade, he felt his feet slip from under him. He fell backwards, taking Dean down with him. They landed together, Dean hitting the leg of Sam's bed. A hollow sound resounded through the room. Sam yanked the rope from his neck, and gasped at the site of his dead brother.

"Oh God no, what have I done?"

He shuffled back against the small dresser and held his legs to his chest. Tears fell from his eyes. The only person he could count on was lying dead before him. Dean's hazel eyes stared up at him. It was only a matter of time before . . .

Sammy felt a tug in his chest that radiated around his heart. He fell forward, feeling as if his veins would explode. An invisible hand began to squeeze his heart, and then let go. The pain then moved to his stomach, making him retch. A heaviness came over him like he had never felt before. Looking back at his brother, everything went black!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Sammy stood, but it was no longer him. The leaper had invaded his very core, and had taken over. It had found what it had been searching for more than 100 years. A growling laughter burst forth from Sammy and filled the room, echoing a hundred times over. Sam's hand shot to Dean's bed and lifted it into the air. He held it there a moment then spun it around three times, then flung it across the room. He laughed again.

"Finally, I am free!" a gravelly voice spoke the four words.

As he began to lift the other bed, Dean's eyes fluttered.

"Not yet, you bastard!" Dean sat up, leaning to the left. He placed a hand on his head. _Second time today._

"_NOOOOOOO!_" The jumper screamed loudly, and then a flash illuminated the room. Sam fell to the floor, shaking violently. Unearthly sounds flowed from his mouth and his hands thrust forward, grabbing at air. Dean's eyes grew wide with shock as a figure began to pull itself away from Sammy. Slowly long fingers slid from his hands, clawing at the carpet, tearing under its nails. Next thin grey arms slid easily out followed by the head. Coarse black hairs sprouted over an abnormally large cranium. It was pale and wan. It lifted its eyes to look at Dean, and they were ten times as terrifying. Finally came the abdomen and legs. It stood, and was taller than Dean by a foot.

Dean looked up at this creature before him and so many thoughts raced through his mind. Though, the one that kept passing through was simply: _We are so . . ._

The jumper glared at Dean, but turned his focus to Sammy. Without touching him, he lifted him up against the wall. Sammy struggled to breathe. The creature had an invisible hand on his throat.

"I finally find what I have spent more than a hundred years searching for; and in only five minutes you manage to foul it up! You imbeciles! I needed _you_, _your_ talent, _your_ gift!" He tightened his grip, and Sammy's face began to pale.

"Let go of my brother you sick f . . ."

With his other hand, the leaper sent Dean sailing into the front door, face first. Blood poured from his now broken nose. He slid down the door, cursing in pain.

"I did not come all this way for _you_ two to interfere with my plan. I _will_ get what I have come for, and you can count on that." He took his left hand, and thrust it back into Sammy's stomach. He screamed in pain as the darkness began to overpower him again. The jumper pushed his head into Sam's chest, making him scream louder, then pass out.

Dean stood, ignoring the blood that was flowing down his chin. He grabbed the shot gun from its bag, and let off a shot. The leaper howled, and pulled his head from Sammy's chest. He shot a look of fury at Dean.

"You cannot kill me. I am immortal!"

"Not in my world bitch!" Dean aimed the gun directly at the leapers face and pulled the trigger. Its head exploded in a bright flash, its body falling to the carpet in a dead heap. Sammy slid to the ground, breathing hard, colour returning to his face.

Sam coughed lightly "What, what the hell took you so long?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

A few hours later they packed up the car. It had taken a while to clean up the place. They had to leave David's body behind. They could do nothing about it. Dean's nose had stopped bleeding finally, and the wood splinter took longer to remove than expected. Sammy would probably have a scar. As he threw the last bag in the car, Sammy looked at Dean. He looked distracted.

"I thought it was 'Welcome to my world bitch."

Slamming the truck lid with a bang. "What, what'd you say?"

Sammy repeated the question.

"Oh, I paraphrased is all."

Dean leaned against the trunk. So much had happened in the few hours. It all melded together in his mind. He wished he hadn't released that thing. It was all his fault, and Sammy got hurt in the process. He was always screwing up when it came to Sammy. The kid needed him, and he just wasn't up to snuff where it counted.

"Hey Dean. You care about me don't ya?" Sammy's voice broke into his subconscious.

"Yeah I care about ya. You know why?" He forgot all about his thoughts for the present time.

Sammy smiled. Placing an elbow on his brother's shoulder, he answered him. "Why?"

"Because you got the food money, that's why!"

"You . . ." Sammy playfully punched him in the shoulder. They laughed.

Dean gave him a look he had never seen before, then slowly turned away.

"You really do care about me dontcha?" Sammy said in childish voice and made a move to hug his brother.

"Okay, 'nough of the touchy feely, 'Leave it to Beaver' crap, Samantha!" Dean pushed him away, making Sammy laugh.

Sam walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. He threw a glance at his brother, then got in. Dean sighed heavily. Damn straight he cared about that kid. They only had each other. If anything ever happened to Sammy, he didn't know what he would do. He needed Sam as much as Sam needed him. Opening his own door, the radio was on and he could hear Sammy singing. '_Give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time,' _

"Oh hell no!" Dean sat heavily in his seat. He grabbed the knob and turned it off.

"Hey I was listening to that!" Sammy reached for the knob, but Dean smacked his hand.

"One rule: That crap is not allowed in my car! _Anything_ but that, you got it?"

Sammy laughed, and popped in a Metallica tape. "Learn to take a joke, Deana!"

Dean rolled his eyes as 'Enter Sandman' began. He turned it up, then put the car in gear. Pulling out of the parking lot, they headed for their next destination.


End file.
